dawn_of_darkness_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Evnou
The Evnou, also known as the Egyptian gods, are a race of gods created from the bond between Neith and Amun-Ra. Gods created by Amun-Ra and Neith from scratch also count as Evnou. Demons, like Apep, do not count as Evnou. History place holder Attributes place holder Notable Members Members of the Evnou include everyone born or created from the blood of Amun-Ra and/or Neith. Here are some of the notable members. * Neith '- The second Evnou born of Nu, and mother of the rest. * '''Amun '- The first of all the Evnou, and the father of the rest. * 'Ra '- The sun god created by Neith, later merged with Amun. * 'Shu '- Amun's first son, the god of air. * 'Tefnut '- Amun's first daughter, the god of moisture and rain. * '''Geb - Son of Shu and Tefnut, the god of earth. * Nut '- Daughter of Shu and Tefnut, the god of the sky. * 'Seth - Son of Geb and Nut, god of storms, desert, and later chaos. * Isis '- Daughter of Geb and Nut, friend of slaves and god of nature and magic. * 'Nephthys '- Daughter of Geb and Nut, god of funerals and protector of the dead. * 'Osiris '- Son of Geb and Nut, god of the afterlife. * 'Horus '- Son of Osiris and Isis, god of war and hunting. Known for his defeat of Seth. * 'Anubis '- Born to Nephthys and Osiris, but raised by Seth. God of the dead, and powerful reaper. * 'Thoth '- Created by Amun-Ra as a scribe to translate his will to his people. God of wisdom and knowledge. Said to posses the skull of Seth and the heart of Ra. * 'Khnum - The only god born from Nu by itself after the universe's creation. The protector of Nu and its waters. He's Evnou because of his extreme similarity to Amun. Common Weaknesses * Apophis - As the most powerful demon in Egyptian lore, Apophis can harm and kill any god listed above. * 'God '- As one of the most powerful primordial deities existing, God can kill every deity on this list. * 'Death '- As the most powerful being in existence, Death can kill any god on this list. * 'Asag '- As the first demon and second most powerful being of the High Deities, Asag can kill any god on this list. * 'Asherah '- As a being that matches God in power, Asherah can kill any god in this list. * 'Each other '- Every god on this list can harm each other, despite their being huge power differences among them. * 'Archangels and Lucifer '- Michael, Raguel and Lucifer can harm every god on this list, and kill most of them. Family Tree placeholder Trivia * The Evnou are much stronger than most other races of gods. * The Evnou are James Goldspink's favorite race of god. * The Evnou have the most High Deities of any one type of god, having three in total. ** Previously, Atem and Amun were separate gods, meaning before the reboot, there were four High Deities among the Evnou. Category:Pages to be edited by Daeron James (No offense James) Category:Gods Category:Species Category:Unfinished Pages